


Just For You

by shadowhive



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Force Choking, M/M, Mentions of Death, Murder Husbands, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus and Diego are Knights Of Ren, sent out to help subjugate and unsuspecting galaxy. Their latest mission, The Core world’s planet of Chandrila.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s Celebration time coming up and it felt inevitable (especially after seeing David Castañeda wield a lightsaber holy shit.)
> 
> Timeline wise this is set just after The Last Jedi.
> 
> I chose Chandrila as it’s a major planet in the canon novels so it sees that it would make sense that the First Order would target it early on.

Diego stares out of the viewport that took up most of the wall. Beyond was the coldness of space, the wrecks of the Chandrila defence fleet floating like broken toys. It had been all to easy for their pathetic forces to be overwhelmed, the battle lasting minutes, not that he would call it much of one.

If he squinted he was sure he’d be able to make out the bodies.

Beyond the wrecks hung the blue and green orb of Chandrila itself. The planet took up most of the viewport looking almost beautiful. Almost. The world had been the first capital of the pathetic New Republic and, as such, it still housed some of it’s infrastructure. It wasn’t the capital any longer, hadn’t been for years because they rotated it like the fools they were. The Republic’s capital was already long gone, destroyed along with the majority of it’s fleet. At least Hux’s vanity project had been good for something before he let it get destroyed.

Beside him Klaus was watching, studying the nearest wreck with fascination. Could he sense survivors or just the dead? There were a few escape pods out there and Diego had ordered them to be left so they could witness their folly of resisting.

He glanced from the window to his lover, admiring at how beautiful he looked. His black robes were loose fitting, ending in a skirt that didn’t even reach his knees. He’d killed people for staring too long, force choking them or just slashing them to pieces with his lightsaber, much to Klaus’ delight.

“You ready for me babe? Ready to watch?” His words came out in a low growl and he saw the shiver he caused in Klaus, which went straight to his cock.

“Always.” Klaus replied, nodding serenely as he gazed out at the planet before them.

Diego’s comlink chimed, right on cue and he pulled it from his robes, pressing the activator. “Speak.”

“Sir, we are in position.” Diego couldn’t help but smirk at the tremor of fear he detected in the other man’s voice. Fear could be a powerful motivator. He could practically see the captain of his star destroy tremble as he spoke, had seen it so many times in person that it was amusing. “We’re ready at your command.”

“Good.” Diego smirked, shifting so that he was behind Klaus. “Let’s get started, target the capital first. Let’s wipe this world off the charts.”

“Yes sir. You heard him, base delta zero!” The last part, a command to the bridge crew was much more confident then he was with Diego. It’s why he kept the captain around, he was good at his job which was something that couldn’t be said for most. The comlink went dead and Diego tossed it away, hearing it flatter against the floor as he leaned in to kiss along Klaus’ neck.

Diego stretched out, reaching out with his right hand and feeling the bottle of lube fly into his hand. From experience he knew he should have just long enough to slick up his fingers before...

The first blast of turbolaser fire illuminated the room, streaking down through the blackness of space towards the planet below. Diego had just enough time to lift Klaus’ skirt, sliding his fingers into the warm, open cavern of his ass before it struck the planet. “Fuck...” Klaus groaned and Diego wasn’t sure if it was from his fingers who because of Klaus’ connection with the force. Klaus’ natural ability meant that he could sense death. As children it had terrified him, being able to sense whenever someone died in their small community, but now. “Please, I don’t need your fingers just fuck me.”

“I know you don’t babe.” Diego was well aware that he’d stretched himself open not too long ago, that he’d seen his fingers work to stretch himself open. He thrust three fingers into him, watching as Klaus’ ship let out at a volley towards the planet. He cried out as his fingers caught his spot, his eyelids fluttering slightly. His brother truly was the most beautiful creature in the universe.

Diego retreated his fingers, undoing his rope to pull out his cock, quickly slicking himself up. He could feel it now, the waves through the force as millions of people cried out in terror to be suddenly silenced in fire. It might not be as fast as a superlaser blast or as torturous as a biotoxin, but it was such a rush all the same. He thrust into Klaus’ heat, watching as more turbolaser fire rained down on the unprotected world. “Can you feel them babe?“ He whispered the words into Klaus’ ear as he started to thrust into Klaus’ glorious heat. “All the pain, all the death.” Klaus groaned, nodding as he watched the peaceful world get devastated. It would take time to wipe every population from the planet, even with two ships, but it would serve as a message.

“Yeah, I feel them.” Klaus sighed, pushing his ass back against him. “Almost feels as good as your cock.”

Diego chuckled, dragging his teeth along Klaus’ neck, rolling his hips against him. More deadly light streaked down towards the planet, each one killing hundreds when they made contact with the ground. “Soon they’ll be nothing left, just a scarred world of ashes.” Klaus groaned as Diego slammed into him with enough force that his whole body trembled. “The galaxy will know what we did here today. Our names will go down in history.”

Klaus groaned louder, pushing back against Diego. “Do it, please.”

Diego grinned wolfishly at his words, stretching out with the force to close of his airflow. He’d gotten used to this, choking him with the force when they fucked, so much so it was second nature to him. Klaus made a soft gasping sound as his air was cut off, taking in a deep gulp of air. “I would snuff out every one of the stars in the sky just for you. I’d slaughter billions just to make you smile.” Ever other word was punctuated by a thrust of his hips, or the sounds of Klaus gasping for air. “You look beautiful like this, gasping and high off their pain.” Klaus nodded, his soft curls bouncing as he rested his forehead against the viewport. Diego followed his gaze, towards the world beyond.

It was closer now, taking up even more of the space and the fires were visible. “See that babe. All those people dead because of us. I know you can hear them scream and cry. You love it don’t you?”

“Yes...” Klaus nodded, his voice sounding desperate and wrecked. Diego could see his re-election, could see how beautiful and radiant he looked, blissed out whenever he was illuminated by turbolaser fire. Diego snaked a hand around him, sliding it under his skirt to grasp at Klaus’ erection, stroking him firmly in time to his stuttering thrusts.

“Cum for me my love, show me how much you want it.” Klaus gasped, his body aching against him and he felt his cock ache in his touch, spurting across the inside of his skirt. It was far from the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

“Diego...” He panted, his breath ragged and wrecked from the brief choking and his orgasm. The world was like a trigger, making his slam into him harsh and rough, chasing his own orgasm. The deaths on the planet below hit him like a wave as another of the major cities got turned to ashes. Between that and the way Klaus was twitching around him, he knew he was gone.

“Klaus...” Diego came, deep and hard inside the man that was his whole universe. Klaus, his brother, his lover, his everything. If anything ever happened to him he would destroy the very stars themselves and then himself. 

They stayed like that for a long few minutes, holding each other and panting. “I want...” Klaus whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Diego slipped out of his heat, scooping the other man into his arms, carrying him towards the plush bed. 

“What babe? Tell me what you need.” Diego whispered, laying the beautiful man down across the bed, his eyes raking over him, the flashes of light from outside making him look even more perfect.

“One of the escape pods. I want it.” His eyes lit up and Diego could tell whatever he was going to say next was going to be amazing. “I want to see the suffering up close and Ben is ever so hungry...” He smirked at the mention of the vicious rathtar that they had picked up a few systems ago. He wasn’t sure why Klaus had chosen to the name the mass of tentacles, eyes and teeth Ben, but he thought it was strangely fitting.

“Of course babe. Anything for you.” Diego leaned over him to kiss him, even as he summoned the comlink back into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos is awesome!
> 
> Now I can get back to my serial killer fic.


End file.
